A Very Carmilla Christmas (12 Days)
by snitchhazel570
Summary: 12 Days of Carmilla oneshots. Mostly Hollstein, but other characters included - ratings change depending on the day.
1. Carols

**12 Days of Carmilla**

Chapter Title: Modern Day Carols

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Neither the Web series Carmilla nor the original material belongs to me. I wish they were – Hollstein would have happened a lot sooner and the number of seasons would go into the triple digits.

* * *

><p>"Carm?"<p>

"…"

"Carmillaaaaaa"

"Yes, cupcake?

"Come on, will you join us?"

"as you go around door to door singing tasteless tunes like Jehovah's Witnesses on a sugar high? No thanks, I'll pass"

"You don't mean that!" replied an indignant Laura as she abruptly turned around in her chair and, when she saw no reaction come from the vampire, proceeded to roll her way back until she was directly seated next to her. Even then, Carmilla did not look away from her book. "You're reading 'The Bell Jar', really?"

"What?" Carmilla asked as she flipped the page. "I think it's quite appropriate for the season – the story of a woman plagued by the glamorous lifestyles and high expectations that surround her, who is later institutionalized and given shock therapy as treatment? Personally, I would say it's the perfect metaphor for the holidays"

"But people love Christmas, Carm!" Laura said, nudging her girlfriend. She still didn't budge. "Besides, Perry said we'd be singing modern songs this year instead of the usual carols."

This earned her a look over the book.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, this way it'll be more upbeat!" Laura jumped from her seat, pushing her chair out of the way as she did so. "Come on, Carm, sing with me 'I wish it could be Christmas everydaaaaaay'"

"That would just be highly impractical" interjected Carmilla, lazily watching Laura's impromptu singing session.

"What"

"Think about it," Carmilla said, finally putting down her book and sitting cross-legged on her bed facing her girlfriend "Having Christmas everyday would prove to be extremely expensive in the long run, and eventually you'd run out of ideas for gifts"

Laura shot her a glare.

"Also, Roy Wood looks like a homeless Gandalf in that music video" There was a smile tugging at the corner of Carmilla's lips.

So she wanted to play_ that_ game.

"Fine!" Laura said, sitting back down and facing Carmilla once again. She was up for the challenge. "How about this one, 'All I need is looove'"

"You mean the one with the guy that dresses up as a giant bird and the toys with hands up their butts?" Carmilla smirked as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

"No! Well – yes, technically" Carmilla was now fully smiling. Stupid vampire. "There's also this one, 'Do they know it's Christmas time at aaall'"

"Yes, because there is nothing sweeter than the Ethiopian Famine. Also, 'Where nothing ever grows, no rain nor rivers flow'? Seriously, cutie?"

"Carmilla!" Laura groaned, throwing her hands in the air. Her girlfriend was infuriating. That was it. There was no hope for either one of them. She had gone ahead and become friends with a modern day Scrooge. They would spend eternity with coals in their stockings. There was no winning.

Unless…

"I guess, you're right," Laura sighed dramatically and had to suppress her giggles at the smug look on her girlfriend's face. She was so cute. "Though – and please indulge me – what do you think of this song 'All I want for Christmas is youuu'"

At some point during that exchange Carmilla had thrown her legs over the side of her bed and was leaning towards Laura.

"Well," the vampire said as she pulled Laura's chair closer. She glanced down at the younger girl's lips. "Even I must admit that there's something to that song"

"Told you so" Laura whispered as she leaned into the kiss and –

"So are you guys ready" LaFontaine said as they came bursting into the room.

Laura, in turn, pulled back so fast that she was sure her chair would have flown into the other room had it not been for Carmilla's death grip.

Apparently LaFontaine hadn't noticed because they continued talking as Carmilla muttered something to herself along the lines of _maybe a lock would also be a nice Christmas present._

" So then Perry told me to come get you because everyone else is good to – oh. Were you guys busy?"

"Yes."

"No." Laura shot Carmilla a disgruntled look. "Carm and I were just getting ready, weren't we Carmilla?"

"Sure" the vampire said as she lied back on her bed.

"Riiight" LaFontaine said, making her way back out the door. "Well, you know where to find us when you guys are done getting 'ready'"

Laura waved LaFontaine good-bye and looked back at her girlfriend. She was reading again. There was no way she could have gone back to reading so quickly.

"So, Carm? You coming?" Laura said as she scooted her way back to Carmilla, her old strategy long forgotten.

"No, cupcake. I've had my fair share of caroling so I'll skip it this year." She flipped to another page.

"Wait – you went caroling?" Laura was incredibly intrigued. She was basically sitting on top of Carmilla by that point.

"Don't act so surprised" Carmilla said in that detached tone of hers. She looked at Laura over her book and was surprised to find her hovering over her. She sighed, sitting up and putting her book down once again. Laura's eyes were big now. She was expecting a story. Great.

"It was only one year and by pure chance – back in 1818 I attended a mass service in Germany. It was supposed to be no big deal at the time, mostly because a schoolteacher – Franz Xaver Gruber, I believe was his name – was playing the organ. I thought it a bit overrated, honestly, but everyone loved it."

"What was the name of the song?" Laura asked. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Stille Nacht"

"You were there when they sang Silent Night for the first time?" Carmilla wasn't sure if Laura had meant that as a question or as a scream.

"It was really no big deal-"

"Carmilla! We have to tell the others! They'll-" continued Laura practially ignoring the protest from vampire.

"No, really it sounded terrible at first and-"

"But Carm! You were there for the start of a classic!" Laura had not lowered the volume of her shouts.

"Really, Laura, it wasn't that big of a deal. The organ wasn't working because rats had chewed through the strings so they had to use a guitar. I have much better stories. I'll tell them to you if you stay…"

For a second Laura actually appeared tempted. Or maybe it was the way Carmilla was running her fingers up and down her leg.

"No, I have to go sing," Laura pouted. "I already promised. But please tell me you'll come. If a giant hell-hole didn't kill you, I doubt a few songs will."

Carmilla looked at her book.

She turned back to say 'no' to Laura again but somehow her pout had grown bigger.

She sighed.

Maybe a song or two wouldn't be the end of her, but Laura sure was.

* * *

><p>AN: Special thanks to **the-british-pink-cat** for all of her help! Honestly, this would not be here without her.

Also, I'm sorry if you read my name on your notification of an update and were expecting a new chapter from Arendelle Elementary or another Zombie Elsanna fic I have planned. Those will come in the next couple of weeks!

The songs mentioned above are the following:

_I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday_ - Wizzard (Roy Wood is the lead vocalist, watch the video to know what I'm talking about)

_All I Need is Love_ - Cee Lo Green Ft. The Muppets

_Do They Know it's Christmas?_ - Band Aid

_All I Want For Christmas is You_ - Mariah Carrey

Thanks for reading!


	2. Tinsel

**12 Days of Carmilla**

Day 2: Tinsel

Chapter Title: A Christmas Trio

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Neither the Web series Carmilla nor the original material belongs to me. I wish they were – Hollstein would have happened a lot sooner and the number of seasons would go into the triple digits.

Full Disclaimer: I adore Danny. Love her.

* * *

><p>There's a special feeling that comes with the Christmas season, Carmilla thought as she walked across the Quad, and it's not the melancholy the general population tends to associate with the dumb holiday songs or gift exchanges. It has to do more with the fact that even though the times keep changing and people's beliefs keep morphing into new ones, Christmas season always remains constant.<p>

The air somehow smells different; kids seem to be laughing much more often; people are generally nicer.

And while a small part of Carmilla desired to join in on the celebrations, a larger, much more stubborn part wished to keep up with the general theme and also remain constant, meaning, stay as far away from the festivities as possible – as she's done since her time in her coffin.

Not because they bring back memories. Not at all.

She just likes to keep to herself for this time of year. Or act like the Grinch, as Laura had called it.

So, when girlfriend had asked her if she could please help her decorate her room because '_come on Carmilla, do you really want our home to look this plain during the holidays_', Carmilla, on her part, had responded with a resounding "no."

She had also made a point of proving how steadfast she was about her decision (in at least this aspect of their relationship) by leaving the room mid-argument to go to class. Carmilla was sure that she would have heard Laura's groan of frustration from a mile away even without the aid of her vampire super-hearing.

For a second she had felt proud at her firmness and had even begun walking with her head high. She hadn't done anything terrible, she'd told herself as she made it out the front door of the dorm building. After all, she'd already sung her heart out the day before just because Laura had wanted to do it…

She made it as far as five steps before the guilt started to sink in, and she would have turned around and run back to apologize to Laura had it not been for the fact that she was already late to her seminar.

Instead, Carmilla did the next best thing and decided to stop by the bookstore after class to buy some extra decorations before making her way to her and Laura's room where she planned to decorate until the late hours of the night.

She had entered her room, shopping plastic bags in hand, expecting to see Laura sitting in front of her laptop at the other end of the room, hot chocolate in hand.

She was definitely not expecting to see the redheaded centaur standing in the middle of _her _room, talking to _her _Laura, holding _her _Tinsel garland.

"What is she doing here?" Carmilla couldn't hide the snarl in her tone.

"Oh, hi Carmilla!" Laura's head poked out from behind the human skyscraper. "Danny came over to give me the study guide for the final and decided to stick around to help decorate. Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, you know, just stopped by the bookstore to get a few more ornaments so we could decorate _our _room. Together. _Alone_." Danny was scowling at Carmilla now. Carmilla was sure she was doing the same thing.

"Oh? But I thought you didn't want to decorate?" Laura asked, head cocked to the side as she took the bags from Carmilla and opened them to look through them. Her eyes opened with delight when she came across the tiny stockings Carmilla had purchased to hang around the room.

"Well, I've changed my mind" Carmilla had not broken eye contact with Danny. In fact, she was pretty sure the evil looks they were shooting each other had only intensified.

"How convenient." Danny snarled between clenched teeth.

Apparently even Laura had begun to notice the growing tension in the room because before either of them noticed, she had stepped in the reduced space between Danny and Carmilla.

"Come on guys" she laughed nervously as she softly pushed them apart, "we can all decorate together."

Carmilla's eyes softened when she looked down at Laura. For whatever the reason, Carmilla could not maintain her detached demeanor when she was around the younger girl. She was becoming a softie.

"She's right, you know?" Danny cut in, pushing her hair back. Apparently the same was true for her. "I guess we can all decorate together."

Laura was fully smiling now, her shoulders shaking as she attempted to control her happy dance.

"Carmilla? What do you say?" She asked as she looked at her girlfriend.

"I guess we can" Carmilla conceded, smiling back at Laura.

"Great!" Laura squealed with joy, "You are not gonna regret this, Carm. I promise" She took the bags and made her way to the back of the room.

"Besides," she added, "Danny's really tall so we can totally use her help"

Carmilla looked at Danny just in time to see the taller girl's smug look on her face.

Oh, boy. This was certainly going to be interesting…

* * *

><p>AN: As always, shout out to **the-british-pink-cat** for betaing this. She's the best.

Also, the chapters will now be continuous, meaning you should look at the chapters as actual chapters and not individual oneshots.

Again, thanks for reading!


	3. Scratchy Sweaters

**12 Days of Carmilla**

Day 3: Christmas Sweaters

Chapter Title: Scratchy Sweaters

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Neither the Web series Carmilla nor the original material belongs to me. I wish they were – Hollstein would have happened a lot sooner and the number of seasons would go into the triple digits.

* * *

><p>"So? What do you think?" Laura asked excitedly, her eyes were big and her smile was taking up half of her face.<p>

"Um. Well… this – this is…" Carmilla stuttered as she tried to find the right words for her brand new, handmade Christmas sweater. It's not that it was ugly, per se, because it at least looked the part. In fact, Carmilla was amazed at her girlfriend's ability to knit a sweater from scratch. And unless her memory failed her – which most often didn't – the sweaters were traditionally meant to be ugly.

So at least that part was right.

Her new clothing item had been knit from yarn that was possibly the worst shade of green. It was dark and almost moldy looking. It also featured a small friendly kitten wearing a Santa hat on the front, a stark contrast of the rancid green sweater.

It was the exact opposite Carmilla, queen of the mysterious and all-things-leather, would normally be seen wearing.

Also, in the short five minutes Carmilla had worn it, she'd discovered that it was the scratchiest piece of clothing she'd ever worn. It put the time she'd accidentally caught fleas while in her cat form to shame.

The vampire lifted her arms and took it all in once again, mentally forcing herself to like it this time around.

She didn't.

So, as much as she loved her girlfriend, Carmilla decided that she valued honesty over all else. After all, she reasoned, if Laura had been okay with knowing the reality of her origins, there was no way this tiny bit of truth would destroy her feelings and render her incapable of loving Carmilla ever again.

Laura's eyes grew impossibly bigger as Carmilla's mouth opened one more time to finally answer the question.

"…this is great, cupcake. I love it"

Carmilla was barely able to keep her balance when Laura tackled her in a hug.

/

"So, um, when are we going back to the room?" Carmilla asked as she scratched the back of her neck.

She had been following Laura for more than half of the day now, attempting to sneak in her itching fits whenever the younger girl turned her back to her. The act, however, was becoming increasingly difficult by the minute – Laura had only let go of her hand twice since they had left their room in the morning and there was a spot in Carmilla's back that demanded to scratched but could not be reached by any means.

On any other day, Carmilla would have loved the hand holding. She was usually the one that reached for Laura's hand whenever they walked to places or drove together or even simply lounged in their room.

Today, however, she just needed Laura to let go.

"Could you check your list to see what else we have to do?" Carmilla persisted, hoping that Laura would at least temporarily release her hand.

"Here, let me check" Laura replied, apparently not noticing Carmilla's exasperated tone. She reached into her bag with her left hand and gripped Carmilla tighter with her right when the older girl attempted to free her hand from Laura's.

"Well, so far we've – " Laura began to recite their list.

A student Carmilla recognized from her Ancient Philosophy class walked by. "Nice sweater" he said as he waved. Carmilla wasn't sure if it was meant to be sarcastic or not. She sneered back. He began walking faster.

"- and that's it!" Laura said as she finished.

Carmilla hadn't been listening, but she could tell from the way Laura began walking with a spring in her step that they were nowhere near done.

/

"So, why it is that we're out here waiting for Clifford?" Carmilla said as she leaned on the column outside of the Summer Society's sorority house. She began rubbing her back against it as soon as Laura looked down at her phone to check if she had received any texts from Danny.

"Oh come on. Don't call her that!" Laura chided gently, looking up. Carmilla stopped moving. "You guys seemed to be getting along well enough last night"

Carmilla hmph-ed and blew her bangs out of her eyes, knowing that as much as she hated to admit it, Laura was right. Danny had acted extremely civil to her the previous night. She had kept a friendly distance from Laura at all times and even made a joke or two that had made Carmilla laughed.

"Laura, I'm so, so sorry." apologised Danny, as she came barging out of the front door and interrupting Carmilla from her thoughts. It was a good thing, too. Apparently she had been scratching her back on the post the entire time.

"It's all right, Danny" Laura said, waving her off. "I just wanted to give you this today, in case you have other holiday activities later on in the week." Laura smiled at Danny before beginning to take her final and a nicely-wrapped present out of her bag.

Carmilla perked up. She didn't know Danny was getting a present.

"You should open it now," Laura said. She was jumping on the balls of her feet. "This way we know if it fits."

Carmilla smirked. She liked where this was going.

Danny was practically beaming at Laura.

"Thanks Laura," she said, taking the present and beginning to unwrap it. "You really shouldn't have" She looked at Carmilla and smiled.

Carmilla smiled back. She was really enjoying this.

As soon as Danny finished removing the wrapping paper from her sweater her smile became forced.

"Oh. Laura. This – this is… um wow" Danny said, looking over her new sweater. It was cute, Carmilla thought. Hers had a puppy with a Santa hat on the front.

"Don't stop there!" Laura coaxed, urging Danny on. "Try it on! See if you like how it looks on you!"

Danny smiled again before slipping the offending item over her head. She lifted her arms as she inspected it.

For a brief moment Danny managed to make eye contact with Carmilla. Apparently she had noticed the cat sweater too. She made a look that said 'please help' before smiling back at Laura.

Carmilla actually felt sorry for the girl.

"It's great!" She said and had it not been for the way she was scratching her arm, Carmilla might have actually believed her.

"I'm glad you like it" chirped Laura, grinning back and taking Carmilla's hand.

Carmilla made sure to turn around and mouth a 'good luck' to a grimacing Danny as they began walking back to their room.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry this is late, guys. Next two chapters will come tomorrow!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
